The present invention relates to a trick-action type clock with a structure in which an hour plate rotates.
As a conventional trick-action type clock, a clock with a rotatable hour plate is known. For this kind of trick-action type clock, for example, there is proposed a clock in which one assembled hour plate is divided into a plurality of plates every hour on the hour so as to rotate about a predetermined axis, or a clock in which a plurality of hour plates overlapping each other rotates about each axis every hour on the hour (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).
In the trick-action type clock with the rotatable hour plate, generally, a driving mechanism is disposed between the divided hour plates so as to overlap each other and a linkage mechanism is provided between the divided hour plates so as to link them to each other.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-153971    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-028972    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-037319
In the above described trick-action type clock with the rotatable hour plate, generally, an indicator needle shaft penetrating the hour plates is fixed, and the driving mechanisms and the linkage mechanisms are respectively provided so as to avoid the indicator needle shaft.
In particular, since the driving mechanism is disposed between the divided hour plates so as to overlap each other, the longitudinal width of the periphery of the hour plate increases in proportion to the number of the divided hour plates, and the linkage mechanism between the divided hour plates becomes complex in many respects, which inevitably causes an increase in number of components. Furthermore, since the hour plate rotates, a rotary shaft serving as a rotation center thereof is needed. However, a problem arises in that a layout of the rotation center of the hour plate is limited.